Recollection
by foreverknights28
Summary: At first she just stood still,looking not knowing what she should do..She felt a big lump in her throat & she felt like tears came in her eyes & she wanted to cry a lot.. but she could only cry silently..


It was one of the mornings in the midst of the month of December. The whole city was wrapped with cold gusty chilled winds. Even though the clock clearly mentioned a strict 10 but still the weather was comparatively cold than any other day..

In midst of these winds, Tarika lied happily engulfing her woolen pull over around wished to stayed there the whole day but she knew she can't ..her job didn't allowed her ..Lazily she got up and made her way towards her bathroom to have quick warm shower so that she could made her way to the lab. But then suddenly a thought hit her mind that even though t was almost past 10, she didn't received any call from any of her colleague or by salunkhe..that was strange she thought. But then she quickly brushed that topic off as she hopped down towards her kitchen. There she pampered herself with a warm coffee and with some chocolate cookies.

After around 10-15 mins, she got fully ready to leave for her job. She put down her files and purse on the back seat of the car, while adjusting herself in the driving seat. Then she switched on the radio which was one of the mandatory steps she used to do while driving. As she switched on the FM, her favourite song started playing. And that was the time from when she started forgetting it, though it was quiet abnormal to forget something like that. but then it was not strange at all perhaps. After all she was also a human being..A NORMAL Human Being!

Around some mins, she reached bureau, as her car rolled in through the gates of Bureau, she neatly parked her car in her respective place. She jumped out of the car as she carried her bag & files. The morning cool air of December air felt good & smelt cool,lean & fresh & the birds were chirping in the row of trees that stood pride along the bureau's compound area.

As she made her way through the bureau's building, she greeted the Bureau's watchman happily, who looked confusedly at her. She headed towards the second floor which was locker room, she placed her stuff neatly and made her way to the lab. As she entered in the lab, she found no-one there, she headed towards the desk to check for any pending files, but much to her surprise there were none but she found that the desk was covered with a thin layer of dust. She was quite surprised at this Dusty- site coz she had a habit of cleaning her things almost regularly, but then how she forgot to clean her desk? She thought that she had cleaned it just yesterday..or may be not..

She sighed as she thought how she could be so absent-minded? she quickly took a duster and started to clean her desk, when she heard someone with a familiar voice barely above a whisper calling her,

_"Tarika ?"_

She quickly turned and found Freddy staring at her with a questioning look..

Freddy : (confused) aap yaha?

Tarika found this question quite weird, but still with a smile she answered.

Tarika : Freddy Sir..main yahi kaam karti hu..Aap aisa kyu pooch rahe hai?

Freddy :kyunki Tarika..( Freddy stopped in middle when he felt some one's tap on his shoulder, it was salunkhe )

Salunkhe: ( with a false smile) Kya freddy kaise ajeeb sawaal karte ho tum? Tarika yahi kaam karti hain bhul gaye kya? (turning to Tarika) Tarika tum freddy ke baaton par dhyan mat do..lagta hain freddyki yadasht main thodi problem hogai hain..Tarika, tum ek kaam karo, aaj tum jaldi ghar chali jao..aaj yaha kuch kaam bhi nhi hain..Agar kuch hoga toh main handle kar lunga..

Tarika: okay sir..

Though Tarika was quiet surprised bySalunkhe's unusual behaviour but she ignored it for the time being. She quickly finished her job of cleaning the desk and left from the lab. It was quiet rare situation where Salunkhe used to relieve her from her job at such an early hour but then she didn't thought so much about it and left the topic.

When she reached the parking area, a thought passed her mind. Why not used this time wisely, so she thought of spending time with him, as there were only few instances where they could share time with each other, so she instantly came up with this idea, when she got the free time. She called his cell but then it was switched off, so she decided to head towards his house to check on him, as she knew that he was having his work off.

So she started her journey towards his home, during her journey she started deciding the things, they would be doing when she would meet him, probably they would go for a long drive together,or may have a coffee at their favourite place or an ice-scream at her favourite Ice-scream parlor..or just a romantic movie..or just spend all the day talking with each other..I guess that would be perfect, she thought.

As she was heading towards his home, she came across-ed a florist shop, she halted there and bought some white roses for him, since she had read somewhere that, _"Flowers have their own language of expression"_

Without any further delay she reached his home. She stopped her car just few meters away from his home. She stepped outside and carefully took the bouquet of white roses which she bought for him, she held them carefully as she didn't want those little creatures to crush.

She glanced at the house,his house or to be specific their house which would be achieved shortly in future. she blushed faintly at the thought occuured in her mind. she started taking steps towards his house, the roof of the house was shining brightly in the sun,grinning wide & happy in distance just like him, her face brightened up as the realization of meeting him, incurred in her mind.

As she was walking towards the house, suddenly her pace lessened, her body went numbed, she suddenly felt difficult in breathing, she felt something in her, she felt it, that something wrong, something was strange!

She cud feel it, first it was only suspicion. Then it grew & thickened in her & became heavier & she had to slow down to a snail's pace & then came to a dead stop. It was so quiet & strange,a bird chirped in a tree & after that the sound had died away,it seemed quieter & stranger.

She felt herself getting goose-pimples when she started to take a few steps suddenly out of the blue, she started seeing things CLEARLY!

The house..it felt different to her ..not different,,it felt stranger to her. The windows and doors were all closed, the flowers & plants which were planted in the garden area were drooping in a pathetic way of sort, & that was when she had the sudden & full RECOLLECTION, that he was not living there any more...the house was empty...& he...And..he died one week ago in a mission...

Only Daya was saved from the mission & was currently recruiting in hospital..

At first she just stood still,looking not knowing what she should do, the roses which she bought, got crumpled and felt on the soiled road. She felt a big lump in her throat & she felt like tears came in her eyes & she wanted to cry a lot but she could only cry silently..

* * *

I wrote this one long time ago, to be specific one year ago but then failed to post and hence decided to post it now.

Its okay, if you didn't liked it, Share what you all think about it.


End file.
